cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Cwa Fanon Character
Thank you Cr1TiKaL for posting your photos eclipse schem.jpg, Images.jpg, and UNSC Spirit of Fire.png. They are featured on the slideshow to the right of this. * 830px-X-70B-Phantom-TOR.jpg Swtor jedi starship png by doctoranonimous-d35x1gw.png Wiki-background Ravager.jpg The Ebon Hawk by Martinux-1-.jpg LCD SWTOR Defender.png ImpStarDestroyer-SWI125-1-.jpg imgres.jpg Images.jpg Eclipse schem.jpg Image20120607-21-08-56.jpg Endar Spire.gif Devis's suit after the battle of tython ruined him.jpg Darth Revan vs Darth Nihilus C by clarkspark.jpg|Devis fighting a Sith. Devis is the one on the left UNSC Spirit of Fire.png Endar Spire8.jpg Lunar Eclipse.jpg SuperStarDestroyer.jpg Nebula-class.jpg ImagesCA0QJVJ6.jpg Revan full.jpg CA Sith Ship03 800x450.jpg Rogue Shadow.jpg Image20120628-09-42-16.jpg Rogue Shadow TIE size.jpg Wiki-background Devis's and Revan's Legacy (future).Jpg Devis's gear in old republict.png Devis fighting a jedi in future.jpg 296px-Star Wars 1313-1-.jpg Star wars revenge 3 wallpaper.jpg image20120629-16-14-55.jpg|Devis overlooking the'' Fire Bird'' *Thank you Boomdodger for posting your photo Image20120607-21-08-56.jpg. It is featured on the slideshow to the right of this. Welcome to the Cwa Character & Ship Wiki Share your houses, ships, and fannon characters. Videos and help information at the bottom of page. Check out our open roleplay here! I will be changing all the background colors. Also please take the opportunity to feel free to read a wiki! Hey guys I just watched a video from CWA Fashion Police right here on how to make CWA better by submitting ideas to SOE. If you wanna show your support for her, her friends, and help CWA get better by submitting ideas, post your ideas and leave your name on our CWA Ideas page. Rules Just remember this is your wiki. But try not to curse. Please do not post offensive comments or use foul language. If you do, there will be punishment. 1 time - Banned for 2 hours. 2 times - Banned for a day. 3 times - Banned for a week. 4 times - Banned for a month. All your pages you created (excluding categories) will be locked to admins only for one month also. 5 times - Banned forever. Also, any of your pages you created (excluding categories) will be deleted. These are the punishments for cursing. If you post an offensive comment, you will be banned for a week. The 2nd time you post an offensive comment, you will be banned for a month and all your pages (excluding categories) will be locked to admins only for a month. The 3rd time, you will be banned forever and all your pages (excluding categories) will be deleted. AD If you want a wiki to post your Clone Wars Adventures character, go to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki. Voting Click here to vote for August's Featured Fannon Character and Ship! Videos Here are some Videos of what you can do and what you can add. If we see your page and like pictures of ships or videos of ships on it, they could be featured on the home page! Help Need help with your page? Maybe stuck? Never fear, for the admins are here! *Need an infobox for your house, ship, or fannon character? Contact KaharZamet. Jedi Temple Training HELLO!, This is the founder, Coolguydarth. Do you know a padawan that is trying to train? Do you need training? Well you can come on down to my temple I made. We have lots of teachers and it's a pretty big temple.So what you waiting for come on down! Click the link to sign up! - Devis trooper (founder Coolguydarth) Trainers of the Temple *Boomdodger - Meditation class teacher *Kahar - force master and cook *Rann - teachings of the sides of the force and cook *Heavy - dueling *Devis - Principal and graduation instructor, creator of temple *Rackton - brings food from kitchen to tables *Coondog - historian Jedi Temple Grand Opening On July 30th 1:00 PM The Jedi Temple's Gate will unlock and start letting in younglings and apprentices. The Teachers are required to be there at 12 or earlyer. Jedi Temple Training II Hey guys! It's Admin Boomdodger here, and I've got somethin' for yuh..."Jedi Temple Training II!" I made my own Jedi Temple on my Felucia Starter Lot, and I encourage you Jedi Padawans and Younglings to come and have some fun learning! Although I am telling you this, it is under construction. But when it is done please come join me, and lots of other teachers in fun learning in the ways of the Light Side of the Force! --Admin Boomdodger Schedule (not in real life) Breakfast---9:00 AM-10:15 AM Lightsaber Session---10:30 AM-11:30 AM Lunch---11:45 AM-1:00 PM Meditation---1:15 PM-2:30 PM Learning of the Ways of the Force---2:45 PM-3:30 PM History class and Archive Studies---3:45 PM-5:00 PM Other training (force jump, and more!)---5:00 PM-6:00 PM Dinner---6:30 PM-7:00 PM Free Time---7:00 PM-10:00 PM Bedtime---10:00 PM Clone Trooper Training Hello fellow clones! Are you a clone cadet or a clone who needs better training? Then you're at the right guy: Boomdodger! Come to my Republic Citadel on CWA and I'll set you up for a class or two! Smuggler Training You a smuggler in training? You need a mentor? Never fear the Founder coolguydarth can help! I was a smuggler once I can help for a fee. Just Joking ill help ya in anyway you need. friend me and ill give you some of my credits. - Devis trooper (founder Coolguydarth) Darth Revan vs Darth Nihilus C by clarkspark.jpg Endar Spire.gif UNSC Spirit of Fire.png Rogue Shadow.jpg Imgres.jpg 830px-X-70B-Phantom-TOR.jpg Swtor jedi starship png by doctoranonimous-d35x1gw.png Devis's suit after the battle of tython ruined him.jpg Endar Spire8.jpg Lunar Eclipse.jpg SuperStarDestroyer.jpg Wiki-background Revan full.jpg Wiki-background Darth Revan Devis's drawing.Jpg 1.jpg Devis's and Revan's Legacy (future).Jpg Choose Devis's fate.jpg Devis's gear in old republict.png Rogue Shadow TIE size.jpg CA Sith Ship03 800x450.jpg Nebula-class.jpg Category:Browse